1. Field of Invention
This invention generally relates to firearms, specifically to systems for attaching a noise suppressor or other device to a 22 mm flash hider with wrench flats similar to that which is typically found on the United States military M16 rifles.
2. Prior Art
Previous systems exist for attaching noise suppressors to a firearm, and specifically for using a flash hider or other muzzle device as a mount for the noise suppressor. Gemtech, a silencer manufacturer, produces a product named “HALO” which also attaches to a standard U.S. military A2 flash hider. The HALO fails to provide a mechanical method for indexing the silencer repeatedly between uses creating a situation where the host firearms point of impact is variable each time the silencer is remounted. There is a need for a reliable, secure attachment system for mounting noise suppressors to a firearm, particularly a non proprietary flash hider, specifically the standard military “A2” flash compensator.